La nouvelle génération débarque à Poudlard
by RoxanneForYou
Summary: Poudlard voit les enfants de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley débarquer à l'école de sorcellerie. Mais avoir des parents aussi connus n'ait pas facile tous les jours. Albus va vite le comprendre et James découvre qu' avoir une famille comme la sienne n'ait pas une méthode de drague appréciée par toute la gente féminine de l'établissement... Venez vite découvrir leurs aventures !
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue sur ma fic, voici un tout petit chapitre d'introduction, les autres chapitres sont bien plus gros. Rien ne m'appartient comme vous le savez. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve tout en bas !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: Poudlard nous voilà !<p>

Le Poudlard Express prit le premier d'une longue série de virages. Les élèves fermant les fenêtres qu'ils avaient ouverts il y avait moins de 2 minutes pour saluer leurs parents.

Albus Potter se mit en quête de trouver sa cousine Rose Weasley qui était montée dans les premiers pour trouver une bonne place. Soudain un énorme bruit d'explosion se fit entendre suivit d'un tonnerre (et le mot est faible) d'applaudissement et enfin d'un:  
>"POTTER, CETTE FOIS TU NE SORTIRAS PAS VIVANT DE CE TRAIN !"<br>Albus se retourna à l'appelle de son nom et vit une jolie brune aux yeux vert passer comme une furie devant lui, le bousculant au passage. Le jeune garçon pensa que le bruit devait provenir du compartiment où devait être assis son frère James qui rentrait en 3ème année.  
>Les deux garçons avait beau être de la même famille il n'en était pas moins différents.<br>En effet, James Sirius Potter était sûr de lui, mignon (il avait une bonne partie de la gente féminine de Poudlard à ses trousses), et très blagueur ;  
>alors qu'Albus Severus Potter était timide et n'avait pas du-tout confiance en lui. Par ailleurs le jeune garçon ne supportait pas la célébrité de ses parents contrairement à son frère ainé et à sa jeune sœur Lily Luna Potter.<br>Inutile de rappeler que leurs parents ne sont autres que Harry Potter alias le Survivant, l'Élu, Celui qui a survécu... Et Ginny Weasley-Potter ancienne poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Harpies de Holyhead.

Albus continuait de chercher le compartiment de Rose quand il tomba sur celle-ci venant dans sa direction.  
>" - Ah, te voilà je te cherche depuis une bonne dizaine de minute viens le compartiment est juste ici... Au fait j'ai entendu l'explosion qu'à provoquer ton frère, un véritable gamin ! Il ne peut pas penser à étudier un peu... pour ma part j'ai lu et relu tous les livres de cours. C'est incroyable tout ce qu'on va voir cette année je…<br>- Stop Rose ! On a le temps ! Je suis déjà assez stressé avec la Répartition... Pas la peine de me dire que ce qu'on va devoir réviser dès ce soir... Quant à James, j'ai vu passer Eva Grant comme une furie tout à l'heure !  
>-Qui ?<br>-Eva Grant, une fille de Gryffondor de l'année de James... Il n'a pas arrêté d'en parler cet été. Et Eva ci, et Eva ça. Et gnagnagna, et gnagnagna."  
>Les heures défilèrent rapidement et plus le train ce rapprochait de Poudlard plus Albus commençait à paniqué.<br>"Pourvu que je n'aille pas à Serpentard, pas Serpentard, tout mais pas Serpentard." se répétait-il mentalement_.__  
><em>_  
><em>  
>Une fois arrivé, ils furent accueillit par Hagrid, qui les emmena jusqu'aux barques. Une jeune fille était montée avec eux, ainsi qu'un garçon avec des cheveux blond presque blanc. La jeune fille s'appelait Evania Grant, blonde aux yeux bleus, accessoirement sœur d'Eva et le garçon s'appelait Scorpius Malefoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en avez vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à laissez un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Je poste le nouveau chapitre un peu en avance mais comme il est fini depuis quelque jour etque j'ai beau le lire le relire et le re-relire je ne trouve rien à redire alors...

Tout les personnage viennent de JK ROWLING.

Sur ce bonne lecture...

Chapitre 2 : La Répartition

Albus, Rose, Evania et Scorpius descendirent des barques et rejoignirent Hagrid qui attendait le reste du groupe de première année. Quand les deux cousins avaient appris que le petit garçon blond n'était autre que le fils du pire ennemi du père d'Al, l'ambiance s'était vite tendue et le trajet avait semblé excessivement long. Albus ne savait pas trop quoi penser. D'un côté, il avait trouvé le jeune garçon très gentil et très poli. D'un autre, il ne pouvait se demander ce qu'allait dire ses parents si ils apprenaient qu'il avait parlé avec Scorpius. Il décida finalement d'en parler à ses parents. Peut-être serait-il tellement en colère qu'il soit à Serpentard qu'ils ne verraient même pas qu'il avait sympathisé avec Malefoy.

Albus croisa le regard de Rose qui, à en juger sa tête, devait se dire à peu près les même choses que lui. En effet, son oncle Ron avait eu un avis assez tranché sur la question « Scorpius Malefoy » :

-_Arrange- toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci tu as hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère._ Se rappela Albus.

Evania quant à elle ne se posait pas toute les questions qui tourmentaient les deux futurs apprentis sorciers. La jeune fille étant issue d'une famille moldue ne devait probablement pas connaitre la réputation de la famille Malefoy. Celle-ci bavardait gaiement avec le garçon.

Albus songea qu'il devait être très différent de ses aïeuls car il ne repoussait pas la demoiselle. Plongé dans ses réflexions il ne vit pas qu'ils étaient arrivés dans un immense hall d'entrée. Tous les élèves étaient émerveillés devant la grandeur du lieu, et des portraits faisaient la conversation à certains élèves :

_« Méfiez-vous de Peeves et du Baron-Sanglant, ils n'apprécient que très peu les premières années » _

Puis, les portes s'ouvrirent et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année fit son apparition. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier bleu nuit. Il tenait dans sa main un vieux bout de parchemin et dans l'autre quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un chapeau.

_« Bienvenue à Poudlard, vous allez passer ici sept ans. Le château sera donc pour vous comme une seconde maison. Pour ce qui ne me connaisse pas, je suis le professeur Londubat et je serai chargé de vous enseigné la botanique. Je suis aussi le directeur adjoint et le directeur de la maison de Gryffondor. Parlons un peu des maisons. Vous allez être répartis dans quatre grandes maisons qui tiennent leurs noms des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Vous allez être répartis pour vos qualités et vos aptitudes je vous souhaite bonne chance. En rang et suivez-moi. » _

Les élèves pénétrèrent dans une grande salle ou quatre longues tables étaient alignées. Au fond une cinquième surplombait les quatre autres sur une estrade. Sur les côtés des cheminées réchauffaient l'ambiance, et, au-dessus de leurs têtes des bougies flottaient dans les aires.

_« -Rosie, t'as vu au-dessus ? _

_-Albus…T'as pas pensé à ouvrir l'histoire de Poudlard ? _

_-Euh…_

_-Pff, c'est un plafond magique, ma mère m'en a parlé. »_

Ils arrivèrent au centre de la pièce. Albus jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère et il vit celui-ci le fixé. Il crut voir dans ses yeux une lueur d'inquiétude. Près de l'estrade il y avait le vieux chapeau qu'ils avaient aperçus tout à l'heure et le parchemin qui flottait dans les aires.

Le professeur Londubat épousseta le bout de tissu et celui-ci se mit à tousser avant de commencer la traditionnelle chanson de début d'année :

« _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
><em>Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit<em>  
><em>Je veux bien me manger moi-même<em>  
><em>Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.<em>  
><em>Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides<em>  
><em>Font pâl'figure auprès de moi<em>  
><em>Car à Poudlard, quand je décide<em>  
><em>Chacun se soumet à mon choix.<em>  
><em>Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête<em>  
><em>Le Choixpeau a toujours raison<em>  
><em>Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête<em>  
><em>Pour connaître votre maison.<em>

_Si vous allez à __Gryffondor_  
><em>Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts<em>  
><em>Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.<em>  
><em>Si à <em>_Poufsouffle__vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
><em>Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler<em>  
><em>Et leur patience est proverbiale.<em>  
><em>Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi<em>  
><em>Serdaigle<em>_vous accueillera peut-être_  
><em>Là-bas, ce sont des érudits<em>  
><em>Qui ont envie de tout connaître.<em>  
><em>Vous finirez à <em>_Serpentard_  
><em>Si vous êtes plutôt malin<em>  
><em>Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards<em>  
><em>Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.<em>

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
><em>Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein<em>  
><em>Tu seras en de bonnes mains<em>  
><em>Car je suis un chapeau pensant !<em> »

Alors, il suffisait de poser ce truc sur sa tête pour savoir où vous deviez allez ! Cela avait achevé de convaincre Albus. A moins d'un miracle il n'irait pas à Gryffondor…

Le directeur adjoint s'avança et commença l'appel :

_« -Ackermann Teresa !_

- _SERDAIGLE !_

- _Avery Simon !_

- _SERPENTARD ! »_

La liste continua ainsi un moment, quand le Choixpeau appela :

_« -Grant Evania !_

_-…. GRYFFONDOR ! »_

Albus et Rose poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement leur nouvelle amie serait peut-être avec eux. Enfin se fut autour de Scorpius Malefoy de s'assoir. Le Choixpeau sembla hésiter un instant mais il se décida finalement pour :

_« GRYFFONDOR ! »_

Cette annonce ne provoqua pas le tonnerre d'applaudissement habituel de la part des Rouges et Ors, ni de personne d'ailleurs. D'un pas chancelant Scorpius rejoignit la table des Gryffondors.

Puis vint le tour d'Albus on posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et une voix résonna dans sa tête :

_« Hum, encore un Weasley-Potter, mais toi tu es différents… Cependant tu es bel et bien l'exception qui confirme la règle… Tu auras tout à fait ta place à… _

_-GRYFFONDOR ! »_

Le bruit qui suivit cette annonce devait s'entendre jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Le cadet des Potter s'empressa de rejoindre Evania qui était près de sa sœur et vit James à quelques places de là le regarder avec une immense fierté :

« _-Bien joué Al, tu sais pour Serpentard… Désolé de t'avoir mis la pression._

- _C'est bon… T'inquiète. T'as fait ton job de grand frère. »_

Rose fut la dernière à être appelée, et, après les _« Encore un Weasley »_, elle rejoignit le reste de sa famille à Gryffondor.

Après le discours et le repas, ils rejoignirent la salle commune. Albus se retrouva à partager son dortoir avec Scorpius, Arthur Finnigan et Carlos Jordan. Le jeune Malefoy s'était retrouvé isolé du reste du groupe et pris de pitié Albus se décida à aller le voir :

_« -Ça va ? lui demanda Al_

_-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu m'as superbement ignoré ta cousine et toi quand je vous aie dit qui j'étais._

_-Désolé, mais tu vois nos parents c'est…_

_-Je suis pas mon père et je ne le serai pas, la preuve je suis dans cette maison ! Ce que je crains c'est le courrier que je vais recevoir d'main…_

_- T'as raison… Alors amis ?_

_-T'es sérieux ? lui demanda Scorpius en voyant la main que lui tendait le jeune garçon._

_-Très ! »_

Scorpius hésita un instant et serra la main de son nouvel ami. Les deux garçons se mirent en pyjama et s'endormirent dans ce château merveilleux qui leur promettait une belle année.

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Laissez votre avis c'est important... Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais toute critique CONSTRUCTIVE est bonne à prendre


	3. Chapter 3

Voici donc le chapitre 3, qui se fait du point de vue de Scorpius, en espérant que vous aimez ça…

Encore une fois tout appartiens à la grande JK ROWLING.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve tout en bas.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : <em>Scorpius tu me fais honte !<em>

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais tranquillement, sous le soleil qui filtrait par les fenêtres. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de me lever. Le soir après la Répartition, j'avais envoyé une lettre à mes parents pour leur annoncer le choix du Choixpeau et aujourd'hui je savais que j'allais recevoir la réponse, ce qui m'effrayait au plus haut point. De plus il fallait que j'affronte les regards des autres membres de Gryffondor et ceux de Serpentard. Finalement, je me levais et me rendis à la salle de bain. Albus dormait toujours. Bien sûr je n'avais pas dit à mes parents qui étaient devenus mes amis. Je suis peut-être courageux, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire, le sujet Potter-Weasley était encore douloureux mais personnes n'a jamais daigné me dire pourquoi.

Après m'être lavé et habillé je descendis rejoindre Albus et Rose dans la salle commune. Ils étaient assis devant la cheminée et discutaient vivement :

« -Non, mais tu t'rends compte, Rose ! DEUX heures… DEUX heures ils veulent nous tuer !

N'exagère pas Al, deux heures avec les Serpentards vont pas te tuer !

Hum…J'ai loupé un épisode ?

Oui, double cours de potions avec les serpents le lundi matin !

C'est bon tu va-t'en remettre ! Estime toi heureux après y'a deux heures de vol avec le professeur Bibine !

Est-appelle ça de la chance ! Je dois te rappeler que ma mère est une ancienne poursuiveuse de chez les Harpies et mon père le plus jeune attrapeur depuis plus de un siècle alors que moi je déteste le Quidditch !

Et t'oublie ton frère qui est le meilleur attrapeur depuis que ton père est partit de Poudlard. »

Ma remarque ne due pas trop plaire à Albus car il me foudroya du regard. J'étais déjà angoissé, la matinée avec les Serpentards ne pouvait guère bien se passée.

Nous arrivions dans la grande salle parmi les derniers, ce qui nous valus plusieurs commentaires de la part des autres maisons. Les Gryffondors n'avaient toujours pas accepté que je sois avec eux. Nous nous sommes assis au bout de la table et commencions à nous servir quand les hiboux arrivèrent, Evania qui venait d'arriver ne cessait de faire des commentaires. Bien que bavarde, elle était vraiment une chic fille avec qui je m'entendais bien. De plus, Rose et elle était devenues très amies alors… Un hibou arriva devant moi avec une lettre rouge très foncée.

«- Oh, non… Dis-je

-Une beuglante, tu ferais mieux de l'ouvrir tout de suite, surtout qu'elle est bien rouge… Réplique Rose.

-Une quoi ? Demanda Evania

-En plus, elle fume… Malefoy dépêche d'ouvrir ce truc ou ça va nous exploser en pleine tronche ! s'écria Albus. »

A présent toute la Grande Salle s'était retournée vers moi. Doucement, je dépliai la lettre et celle-ci hurla. Comme je m'y attendais ce fut la voix de mon père que j'entendis.

« _ESPECE D'INCAPABLE ! LA SEULE CHOSE QU'ON TE DEMANDE C'EST DE POSER UN MAUDIT CHAPEAU SUR TA TÊTE ET DE FILER A LA TABLE DES SERPENTARDS ! ET MÊME CA TU EN ES INCAPABLE ! TU VIENS DE FOUTRE EN L'AIR PLUS DE TROIS SIECLES D'HISTOIRE ! TU ME DECOIS ENORMEMENT SCORPIUS HYPERION MALEFOY ! GRYFFONDOR, TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE ! J'AI MÊME APPRIS QUE TU TRAINAIS AVEC DE LA VERMINE COMME WEASLEY ET POTTER ! RODRIGUEZ PARKINSON M'A MÊME DIT QUE TU COTOYAIS LES SANG-DE-BOURBES ! NE REVIENS SURTOUT PAS POUR LES VACANCES DE NOËL, C'EST CLAIR !_ »

La fin de la lettre résonna dans la Grande Salle qui s'était tut. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Après tout j'étais habitué aux menaces et aux claques… mais là c'était différent. C'était comme si quelque chose en moi c'était brisé. Ma mère ne disait jamais rien. De toute façon elle ne pouvait RIEN dire. Le brouhaha avait recommencé et nous prenions la direction des cachots pour notre premier double cours de potions.

La journée ce passa tranquillement et aucun de mes amis ne fit de remarque sur la beuglante. De retour à la salle commune plus aucun Gryffondor ne semblait m'exclure. Tous les Rouges et Ors avaient pris mon parti lors de la remise du courrier. Plusieurs élèves m'avaient donné des chocogrenouilles et des patacitrouilles que je fis le plaisirs de partager avec Rose, Al et Evania. James aussi était venu me parler. Celui-ci avait parlé quelques minutes avec Evania et celle-ci n'avait rien voulu nous dire, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Nous finissions nos premiers devoirs puis montions dans nos dortoirs respectifs avant de nous coucher.

* * *

><p><strong>AVIS A TOUS LES LECTEURS DE FANFICTION : CECI EST UN MESSAGE IMPORTANT !<strong>

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Ce message n'est pas fait pour décorer, il est important de le lire ! Nous sommes plusieurs auteurs à ne pas avoir de commentaires alors qu'un certains nombres de personnes viennent lire notre travail.**

**Une fic demande du temps, de l'imagination et de la concentration. Nous publions pour le plaisir des lecteurs avant tout et pour le nôtre. Aussi, quand nous voyons que personnes ne met de commentaires cela en deviens désespérant.**

**Chers lecteurs, s'il vous plaît, laissé votre avis ! Un simple j'ai aimé ou un commentaire constructif ne prend pas beaucoup de temps mais il nous donne du courage pour écrire une suite ! **

**Vous aimé une histoire, vous la suivez… Alors commentez ! Ne vous inquiétez pas vous êtes tous incroyablement doué pour donner un avis =).**

**En priant pour que cet appel soit entendu… Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture sur **

* * *

><p>Alors, à votre avis… Qu'est-ce qu'a demandé notre grand ami James à Evania ?<p>

Justement le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de James… Alors à samedi prochain ).


	4. Chapter 4

Ce chapitre ce fera du point de vue de James. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre : 4 : Les filles c'est compliquées…<p>

Après un bon petit déjeuner, je me rendis aux cachots pour assister à mon cours de potion. Je m'installai à côté de Marvin et le bon vieux Slug fit une annonce qui me fit sauter de joie (intérieurement bien sûr j'ai une réputation à tenir) :

« -Mes chers élèves, j'ai remarqué que certains d'entre vous aviez des difficultés en potion… C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de former des groupes de travail pour tout le restant de l'année ! Procédons : Miss Malone avec monsieur Wight, Miss Lecker avec Monsieur Stevenson… Et pour finir Miss Grant avec Monsieur Potter !

-Oh non professeur, pitié, mettez moi avec qui vous voulez mais surtout pas avec Potter !

-Miss Grant vous êtes ici pour travailler. De plus votre remarque est assez égoïste, pensez à votre camarade qui, lui aussi se trouve séparez de Monsieur Wight. Mettez-vous donc à sa place !

-Justement, professeur je ne pourrai pas bien travailler avec une personne comme lui à mes côtés c'est… Professeur attendez je…

-Oh, allez Eva n'importe quelle fille tuerai pour être à côtés de moi, fait pas la rabat-joie !

-Potter je te HAIS ! »

Merlin, ce qu'elle est belle quand elle est en colère ! Hop Jamie tu divague là mon pauvre ! Non je ne suis pas amoureux ! C'est juste une fille qui me résiste et ça m'énerve, c'est tout !

« -Potter, oh ! Qu'est-ce que t'as me regarder comme ça ! Ajoute le foie de rats dans le chaudron, je vais pas te mâcher le travail non plus !

-Tout de suite, chef ! »

Je m'exécutai et je mis soigneusement les fois de rats dans la préparation. D'un coup je sentis un regard insistant sur moi, je me redressai vivement et je m'aperçus qu'Eva me regardais intensément.

« Tiens, Grant, tu m'observes maintenant…

-Absolument pas ! Je me demandais juste comment un imbécile comme toi pouvait rester concentré plus de 10 secondes ! »

La sonnerie retentit et je n'eus même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Eva, était déjà partie. Comment faire pour lui demander de sortir avec moi… Elle n'allait surement pas aimer une demande devant tout Poudlard ! Je devais donc m'adresser à sa sœur qui la connaissait mieux que personne. Si l'école savait, que James Potter était à court d'idée, j'en entendrai encore parler longtemps. Autant mettre sa fierté de côté pour la bonne cause…

(Note de l'auteur : la scène qui suit se passe dans la salle commune du chapitre précédant…)

Je trouvai Al, Rosie, Scorpius et Evania dans la salle commune. Je demandai à Evania de me voir et je m'adressai à elle :

« -Voilà j'ai un problème…

-Attends laisse-moi deviner, tu es amoureux de ma sœur mais tu ne sais pas comment lui dire, je me trompe ?

-Pas vraiment si ce n'est qu'amoureux est un bien grand mot… Mais sinon t'as bien résumer la situation ! Alors tu peux m'aider ?

-Eh bien…Pour commencer ma sœur est une grande romantique…

-Ok, et alors !

-Ensuite elle adore les énigmes…

-Et donc tu proposes…

-Un jeu de piste

-Mini Grant tu es géniale !

-Je sais on me le dit souvent !

-Une dernière chose, ne parle de cette discussion à personne !

- P.R.O.M.I.S ! »

Je sortis en trombe de la salle commune et me dirigea vers le hangar à bateau. Pourquoi le hangar à bateau, eh bien tout simplement parce que c'est mon « atelier ». Je sortis un bout de parchemin de mon sac et je commençais la première énigme :

« Toi, qui lis ces lignes sache que tu es entrée dans mon cœur depuis la première seconde ou je t'ai vue. Rendez- vous samedi à la bibliothèque. »

Voilà qui devrait suffire, samedi une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard était organisée. J'en profiterai pour achetait des Fondants au Chaudron. Les filles aiment les chocolats n'est-ce pas ? Je rangeai vivement mon parchemin dans la cachette prévue à cet effet, puis je regagnai le château. Le repas n'allait pas tarder à être servi et je mourrai de fin. Toute cette réflexion c'est épuisant !

Mon frère et ses amis étaient déjà arrivé. Je repérai Evania et je lui fis un clin d'œil complice quelle me rendis.

« -Potter, ne t'avise pas de draguer à ma sœur elle n'a que 11 ans !

-Grant, il est si difficile de croire, que je ne cherche pas à embrasser toute les filles…

-En ce qui te concerne, oui !

-De toute façon, j'aime quelqu'un ! »

Eh, merde ! Je n'ai quand même pas dis ça !

« -Oh…

-T'as l'air déçue !

-Absolument pas, la pauvre je la plein ! »

Par Merlin, pourquoi quand je suis en présence de cette fille je perds toute réplique cinglante. Les filles c'est vraiment compliquées…

* * *

><p>Voilà, désoler ce chapitre est un peu court, mais gros manque d'inspiration. PROMIS je me rattrape la semaine prochaine. Je poste un peu tard à cause de révisions massives alors pardonnez- moi ce retard.<p>

Alors qu'en pensez- vous ?

Mon coup de cœur de la semaine.

Je suis tombée sur une fic qui s'appelle « encore et encore » d'Hope July. C'est une fic magnifique et très bien écrite. Courez-y ! Interro la semaine prochaine ( je plaisante).


	5. Chapter 5

Nouveau chapitre du point de vue de notre chère Eva… Bonne lecture et on se retrouve tout en bas )

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 <span>: Jeu de piste

« Rendez-vous à 15 heures à la bibliothèque. Ton admirateur secret. »

Voilà, j'y suis. Moi, Eva Grant, celle qui déteste les petits mots doux, enfin qui DÉTESTAIT les mots doux. Parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer depuis que j'ai reçu ce mot, ma curiosité a pris le dessus sur ma raison. Il faut dire que savoir qu'on est l'objet de toutes les pensées d'une personne qui n'ose pas se déclarer est terriblement romantique…

Ce n'est pas James Potter qui aurait l'idée d'une chose pareille… STOP ! Eva, ressaisis- toi. James Potter est un imbécile, arrogant, imbus de sa personne, égocentrique, méprisant et avec un corps de dieu grec... Mais ça je ne l'avouerai pas, même sous la torture ! Plutôt mourir que de dire que je suis peut-être, je dis bien PEUT-ÊTRE, amoureuse de James Potter !

« -Excuse-moi.

-…

-Excuse-moi.

-Oh, pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées…

-Tu es Eva Grant ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-C'est pour toi.

La jeune Poufsouffle me remis un bout de parchemin avec écris : « Au hangar à bateaux demain à 11h30 »

Près du lac… Rien de plus romantique…Déjà 16 heures ! Il faut que je me dépêche j'ai promis a Ashley et Elvira que je les retrouverais à 16h15 pétante devant le club de potion !

Je détalai comme une folle dans les couloirs quand je percutai, pour mon plus grand plaisir, euh malheur, James Potter :

« -Tiens, tiens, tiens, Grant. Ça va ?

-La ferme Potter, je suis pressée ! J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un imbécile comme toi !

-Un admirateur secret ?

-Pas du… Comment tu sais ça !

-Alors c'est vrai !

-Et qu'est- ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce n'est pas toi qui aurais le romantisme de m'écrire des petits mots que je sache ?

-Ah ouais, et pourquoi ? Je suis plein de ressource Eva Jolie…

-Parce que, parce que… T'es qu'un pauvre idiot Potter !

-Change de disque Grant… ça fait 3 ans que j'entends toujours le même truc !

-Ha ! »

Sur ce, je me remis en route vers le lieu de rendez-vous. C'est normal d'avoir le cœur qui bat aussi vite quand il y a Potter dans les environs ? J'arrivai au lieudit avec cinq bonne minutes de retard et toujours personnes en vue. Ça vaut bien la peine que je cavale moi… Pour patienter, je sortis de mon sac mon livre préféré (moldu évidemment) « Les Misérables ». Je l'ouvris et commença à le relire pour la énième fois. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai assise par terre mais toujours est-il que quand je relevai la tête le Soleil commençait à décliner. Ash et Elvi n'étaient pas venues… Pour changer. Je consultai ma montre juste à temps pour voir qu'il était déjà 18h20. Juste le temps pour moi de remonter à la salle commune, de me débarbouiller, de me changer et d'aller manger. Il suffisait juste, de ne pas rencontrer James pour ne pas contrecarrer mon timing qui était déjà suffisamment serré…

Finalement, j'arrivai à la Grande salle avec 3 minutes d'avance. Je repérai bien vite mes deux amies mais j'étais décidée à leur faire savoir que leurs comportements m'avaient fortement déplu. J'aperçus ma sœur et ses amis et je me lançai dans leur direction. Soudain je vis quelle n'était pas qu'avec ses amis mais elle était aussi avec ce foutu Potter. J'hésitai quelques secondes, quelques secondes de trop, car quand je m'apprêtai à faire marche arrière j'entendis Potter m'interpeler :

« -Alors Grant, tu peux plus te passer de moi !

-Eh, Eva tu manges avec nous ?

-Hum, oui…Évidemment.

-Alors comme ça t'a lourdé tes copines ?

-Va te faire foutre James !

-Elles étaient trop collantes ? Oh, allez Eva racontes !

-Oui Eva dis-nous ! »

Je me retournai vivement et je vis mes deux amies, les mains sur les hanches me jeter des regards noirs.

«- Eh, c'est vous qui m'avez faussez compagnie ! On avait rendez-vous à 16h15 devant le club de potions !

-Quoi, mais c'était pas aujourd'hui c'est demain, Ev…

-Eva depuis que tu sais que t'a un admirateur secret, tu fais n'importe quoi, tu nous écoutes plus, t'es totalement à l'ouest !

-Oh, désolé les filles… Je vous jure que je vais faire attention. »

Après notre altercation, je me rendis à la bibliothèque pour faire mon devoir de botanique. Après deux bonnes heures à tenter de décrire les différentes propriétés de la bouse de dragon, chose au quelle je ne comprenais vraiment rien, je m'attelai à mon activité préférée, c'est à dire faire le procès de James Sirius Potter. La fin de la journée arriva plus vite que je ne le pensai et après avoir mis mon pyjama je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, je décidai de me faire plus belle que d'habitude, je me maquillai légèrement (un peu de gloss, du mascara et du crayon brun), une queue de cheval et j'enfilai une robe rose à bretelles avec un col rond, plissée avec un ruban noir serrant la taille. Une fois prête, je me rendis à la Grande Salle, les garçons se retournaient sur mon chemin, même Potter me regardait avec de grand yeux :

« -C'est pour ton admirateur que tu te fais belle comme ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Potter ?

-Oh, à moi rien du tout mais plusieurs mecs on fait des crises d'asthme en te voyant !

-Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux James, aujourd'hui aucune de tes répliques ne m'atteindra ! »

Une fois rassasiée, je remontai me cherché un gilet, après tout ont étaient en hiver et le lendemain matin nous devions reprendre le Poudlard Express. Il avait été convenu que ma sœur passerait quelques jours chez les Potter. A 11h, je décidai qu'il était temps de me rendre au lieu de rendez-vous. Arrivée au hangar je trouvai un colis à mon nom, je l'ouvris et je découvris pour mon plus grand bonheur une boite de fondant au chocolat, ainsi qu'un parchemin avec noté : « Dans 1heure près du saule cogneur. » Il était 11h20 il fallait que je me dépêche, l'endroit était à l'autre bout de Poudlard. Une fois arrivée, je cherchai du regard un signe qui pourrait m'indiquer la personne que je cherchai. Un coup d'œil furtif me fit repérer une silhouette avec un bouquet de jacinthes. Je m'approchai encore et ma respiration se fit de plus en plus irrégulière, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à distinguer la personne.

Non… Pas possible… Oh, et puis zut ! A quelques mètres, je réalisai la seule chose insensée de toute mon existence… J'embrassai James Potter. Au moment où mes lèvres se collèrent au siennes je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ce moment précis. Il enserra ma taille et je passai mes mains autour de son cou. A présent, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre contre le mien. Cela aurait pu durer longtemps si je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ma bêtise. Je me décollai vivement et assénai une gifle monumentale à James. Puis je parties en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne me retournai pas, j'avais conscience que j'avais dû briser le cœur de James. Une fois arrivée au dortoir, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre.

« -Eva, ça va ? »

Ma sœur…

« -Evania, laisse-moi…

-C'est James ?

-Comment tu…

-Le sais ? C'est lui qui m'a demandé comment faire pour te séduire. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je l'ai embrassé…

-Eva c'est génial ! Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

-C'est une bêtise…

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Si, enfin… Je sais pas… Je suis perdue… Tu peux me laisser j'ai besoin d'être seule pour l'instant.

-Albus a reçu une lettre de ses parents. Les Potter ont été invités pour Noël à la maison. Je voulais juste te prévenir… »

Il ne manquait plus que ça… Enfin bon, il sera encore temps de voir en temps voulu. Je finis de ranger mes affaires et m'affalai sur mon lit où je m'endormis instantanément.

* * *

><p>Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la réaction d'Eva. De celle de James. Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez pour le prochain chapitre ? En sachant qu'il sera sur les vacances de Noël.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Et c'est parti pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Cette fois j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur 3 points de vue différents… Je ne vous dis pas lesquels =).

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 :<span> Les vacances de Noël, partie 1.

PDV : Albus

Une fois le compartiment trouvé, ce qui nous avaient pris une bonne vingtaine de minutes, nous commencions avec Evania un jeu de sept familles moldus. Evania m'avait initié à ce jeu et je l'adorai. Tout se passait très bien, nous n'étions pas très loin du compartiment de mon frère ni très loin de celui d'Eva ce qui permettait des allers et retours fréquents. Ma cousine lisait un livre, pour changer, mais n'était pas aussi concentrée que d'habitude.

-Rose y'a un problème ?

-Non, aucun !

-Oh allez balance, tu vas pas nous pourrir le trajet ! Lui fit remarquer Evi.

-Bon, OK… Vous trouvez pas que c'est pas cool qu'on est laissés Scorp au château ?

-Je suis d'accord, mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse ?

-Hum…

Rose se remit à lire pendant qu'Evania et moi continuions notre partie .Une fois le tour des jeux Moldus finis, j'avais entrepris de commencer mon devoir de potion. Rose qui avait finis son livre était encline à m'aider, résultat : en une heure le devoir était quasiment finit ! Evania qui avait finis de faire sa sieste, pris la parole et me demanda :

-Pourquoi ton père est aussi connu ?

-T'as rien lut sur lui ?!

-Si bien-sûr, comme tout le monde, mais je n'ai pas compris grand-chose, alors j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus…

-Oh bah tu sais, mon père ne m'a rien dit de plus que ce qu'il y a dans les livres.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il dit que je suis trop jeune, que la magie est beaucoup trop noire et qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais la connaître !

-Et toi Rose ?

-J'en sais encore moins qu'Al ! Ma mère dit que les écrits qui parlent d'Harry ne sont pas des plus fiables.

-Et James ?

-Il en sait autant que moi.

-Oh…

-Mais si tu veux, je peux t'expliquer les termes que tu n'as pas compris dans les livres !

-C'est quoi un Mangemort ?

-Les Mangemorts étaient les partisans de Voldemort, ce sont eux qui commettaient les crimes au nom de leur maître.

-Oh d'accord.

-T'as pas d'autres questions ?

-Non c'est bon.

Nous continuions nos discussions qui tournaient autour des 3 S : Sport, Sorcellerie, Scorpius, quand mon frère fit son apparition :

-T'as sœur est vraiment une sorcière !

-Tu le remarque seulement ? Lui rétorqua Evi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe James ? Demanda Rose

-Je viens de passer devant son compartiment, et j'ai entendu ta sœur dire que je lui plaisait !

-Et ? Répondis-je.

-Pourquoi elle m'a frappé, j'ai encore mal en plus !

-Eva a peur de ses sentiments. Reconnais James, que encore la semaine dernière vous ne vous supportiez pas !

-Rectification Evania : ELLE ne me supportait pas !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ? Sollicita Evi.

- Vous ne pourriez pas plaidez ma cause ?

-Ça dépend, tu nous donnes quoi en échange ? Lui rétorquai-je.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez !

-On va y réfléchir… Dit ma cousine d'un ton où argumenter ne servait plus à rien.

James reparti penaud et nos conversations reprirent. Vint enfin l'arrêt du train, je sautai du train, repéra mon père et me jetai dans ses bras :

-Je suis fière de toi Albus Severus Potter. Me murmura-t-il.

PDV : Eva

Une fois dans ma chambre je jetai rageusement mes affaires dans un coin de la pièce et m'affalai sur le lit. Vraiment Potter était un imbécile doté d'un cerveau de Veracrasse !

Flashback :

Je descendis du train et je m'élançai dans les bras de ma mère. Après les embrassades, je pris la direction du monde Moldu mais c'était sans compter un brun à lunettes qui m'interpela :

-Eva !

Eh, mince !

-Po…James ! Soupirai-je

-Je te présente : mon père, ma mère et Lily, ma sœur.

-Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Monsieur.

- Je t'en prie appelle-moi Harry.

-Oh, d'accord.

- Ça me fait plaisir de te rencontre Eva, James m'a tellement parlé de toi ! M'aborda Ginny.

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Et qu'a-t' il dit ?

-Il nous a dit que tu étais une des meilleurs élèves et que tu étais une de ses meilleurs amie.

-Euh… Maman c'est bon t'auras tout le temps de parler à Eva le 25 !

-Voyons James, t'as peur de quoi ? Que je dise que tu es une catastrophe ambulante en potion ? Dis-je avec un grand sourire. Ou que tu passes ton temps à tenter de séduire la moitié des filles de Poudlard et que tu les jettes après ? Ajoutai-je plus bas.

-Bon, nous te voyons à Noël Eva ? Me demanda Harry.

-Oui, avec plaisir ! A bientôt ! Puis je couru rejoindre ma mère, qui m'attendais.

Elle avait encore pleurée. Papa était décédé quelques semaines après la rentrée, et j'avais du restée forte pour Evi. Même si on s'y attendait, cela a été un grand choc pour tout le monde. Fichu cancer…

Fin du Flashback

Potter, Potter… Ce nom me procurait deux sensations : d'un côté, le voir suffisait à ensoleiller ma journée. D'un autre, je refusais d'éprouver le moindre sentiment amoureux ou amical, c'était mon ennemi, POINT BARRE ! Ma mère me tira de ma rêverie, pour me dire que le dîner était bientôt prêt et que je devais ranger ma chambre avant de descendre. Ma chambre… Les murs étaient bleu clairs, le sol était recouvert d'un parquet beige, la fenêtre donnait sur un champ de tournesols. Mon lit était contre le mur face à la fenêtre et mon bureau était contre la fenêtre. J'avais une salle de bain à moi. Le rêve quoi ! Je rangeai mes affaires et descendit pour manger.

PDV Harry Potter

Nous regagnons le square Grimmaurd dans un joyeux brouhaha. Enfin, la famille était réunie. J'envoyai James et Al ranger leurs affaires et fit remarquer à ma tendre épouse :

-Tu crois pas que James est amoureux d'Eva ?

-Quoi ! Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère !

-Pas du tout.

-Mais, il est trop jeune !

-Combien de fois devrais-je te rappeler que tu avais le même âge que Lily et que tu étais déjà amoureuse de moi !?

-Bon, Ok, j'abdique… C'est vrai qu'il formerait un beau couple ! Je vais lui en parler !

-Hop, Hop, Hop, JE vais lui parler !

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent chérie, notre fils se confiera plus facilement à moi qu'à toi.

-Si tu le dis…

On entendit un grand bruit provenant de l'étage et Albus déboula dans le salon.

-Papa, je peux te demander un truc ?

-Bien sûr !

- Pourquoi tu nous expliques pas, une bonne fois pour toute, la période de la guerre ?

-Albus…

-Chéri, il a raison. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout raconter. Mais ils sont en âge de comprendre certaines choses !

- Bien, je le ferai, mais pas maintenant !

-Mais…

-Albus… C'est bientôt Noël, les fantômes du passé appartiennent au passé ! On ne les ravive pas en période de fêtes !

* * *

><p>Puis, notre fils reparti. Kreattur, nous appela pour dîner et nos deux garçons passèrent l'heure suivante à nous énumérer leurs péripéties, plus que le déroulement des cours.<p>

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! N'hésiter surtout pas à laisser votre avis, tout commentaire est rendu, ceux des inscrits comme ceux des non-inscrits !

Pour le prochain chapitre, se sera le repas de Noël avec la famille Grant et Potter. Vous aurez donc un point de vue de James et certainement celui d'Eva.


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà, vous l'attendiez, il est tout chaud, le chapitre 7 est en ligne ! Au programme : dîner, révélation, dispute et amour ! Ce chapitre est du point de vue de James et de celui d'Eva. Et comme c'est le 31, c'est mon petit cadeau de bonne année ! N'oubliez pas de commentez.

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve tout en bas !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : Les vacances de Noël (partie 2).<p>

Pdv : James

Je m'étirai longuement dans mon lit puis me rendit à la salle de bain : 9h30. Une fois prêt j'ouvris les rideaux et je découvris pour mon plus grand bonheur, la neige. Je soupirai et observai ma chambre au couleur de Gryffondor. Mes posters de l'équipe de Quidditch des Pies de Montrose, commençaient à se décrocher. Je remis une punaise et je sortis pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Ma sœur était attablée avec ma mère.

- Salut Lil', salut m'man ! Al, n'est pas descendu ?

- Si, il est partit au Chemin de Traverse avec ton père. M'appris ma mère.

- Hey James, Kreattur a fait des toasts, ils sont trop bons ! Me dit Lily.

- Sa tombe bien, je meurs de faim !

- Mon chéri, tu es comme ton oncle ! Tu es un véritable estomac sur pattes !

Ma sœur me posa beaucoup de questions sur Poudlard, ma mère nous écoutait et quand Lily eut épuisé son stock d'interrogations, maman prit la parole :

-Elle est mignonne cette Eva !

- J'étais entrains de boire mon jus de citrouille lorsqu'elle sortit cette remarque. En l'entendant, je recrachai la moitié du contenu.

- Euh, ouais. Enfin c'est surtout une bonne amie.

- Vous feriez un trop beau couple ! S'écria Lily.

- Eh, j't'es pas causé !

- James Sirius Potter, tu baisses d'un ton avec ta sœur !

- Désolé Lily…

Je fus sauvé par l'arrivé de mon frère et de mon père que je saluai. Ils s'assirent et prirent des toasts et du jus de citrouille, ils racontèrent leurs achats, puis comme si les parents s'étaient concertés mon père me lança :

- Elle a l'air gentille ton Eva !

- C'est pas mon… Commençais-je.

- James vous a pas dit ?

- Al, tais-toi…

- Il lui a demandé de sortir avec lui, mais elle lui a foutu une claque !

- C'est pas tout à fais ça, on s'est embrassés et elle m'a mis une gifle après. Soupirai-je.

Puis je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre. La journée commençais mal et elle ne pouvait s'améliorer, on était le 24, jour de la rencontre Grant-Potter. J'étais assis sur mon lit, quand ma porte s'ouvrit et mon frère apparut dans l'embrasure du passage.

- Je suis désolé…

- C'est bon c'est pas grave !

- Valait mieux maintenant, que ce soir.

- T'as raison.

Puis mon frère repartis et comme si tout le monde s'était arrangés, mon père arriva 2 minutes après Albus.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais.

- Ça arrive, on est tous passés par là.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais, une fois j'ai voulu sortir avec une fille et ça n'a pas fonctionné !

- Maman ?

- Non, Cho Chang !

Je grimaçai et mon père partit, me laissant seul contempler le plafond qui était soudainement devenu très intéressant.

Pdv : Eva

Je n'avais pas très bien dormi cette nuit. Plusieurs cauchemars m'avaient réveillé ce qui expliquait qu'à 5h30, je sois debout. J'étais descendue et avait commencé à éplucher le programme télé pour trouver une émission qui pourrait me convenir. Malheureusement, à 5h30 du matin il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Après vingt bonnes minutes de zapping, je tombai sur une rediffusion de The Voice. Avant, ma sœur et moi aimions regarder ce programme. Nous nous amusions à jouer aux juges qui se retournaient. Je gagnai la cuisine pour me servir un chocolat chaud. Sur le comptoir étaient disposés un amas de publicité et de courrier parmi lesquels l'adresse des Potter. Je m'installai sur le canapé avec ma tasse et une couverture quand un crac provenant du garage me fit sursauter. Je me muni d'un balai et prudemment ouvrit la porte menant au garage, une silhouette se tenait devant moi, je levai mon arme et…

- Eva !

- Maman !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ?

- Et toi, je pourrai te poser la même question !

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir et je suppose que toi non plus. Sois gentille va ranger ce pauvre balai.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil et je vis la vieille Ford Anglia. J'inspectai ma mère et je la surpris avec un seau d'eau. Elle devait nettoyer la voiture de papa. Depuis sa mort, maman ne l'avait pas utilisé et la connaissant, elle devait passer ses nuits d'insomnie à astiquer l'engin. Après avoir posé le balai, je lui demandai si je pouvais l'aider. Elle accepta et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à 6h du matin dans le garage entrains de faire le ménage avec ma mère. Nous ne parlions que très peu et cela me convenait très bien, n'étant pas du matin. Ma mère me demanda pourquoi je n'étais pas dans mon lit, ce à quoi je lui répondis que mes cauchemars m'empêchaient de fermer l'œil.

- James à l'air d'être un gentil garçon. Me fit-elle remarquer.

- Il l'est, mais il est un peu trop…

- Immature ?

- Hum.

- Il te plaît ?

- Maman…

- Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas Eva…

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui… Je ne suis rien, juste une fille qui manque à sa collection… Finis-je amèrement.

- Je n'en serai pas si sûre.

Cette discussion ne menant à rien, je partis prendre une douche. Ma mère ne connaissait pas James. Et tout bien réfléchit, je ne pensais pas le connaître moi-même. Nous étions beaucoup trop différents et même si James et moi devenions un couple je ne nous donnerai pas 2 semaines… Peut-être faisais-je une erreur ? Non, certainement pas. James et moi il n'y avait rien, il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien.

Comme chaque jour, étant souvent levée la première, je préparai le déjeuner. Maman me rejoignait rapidement et Evi venait compléter le groupe un peu plus tard. Contrairement à moi ma sœur était toujours très bien habillée, elle passait plusieurs minutes devant son armoire alors que moi je prenais souvent le premier vêtement qui me tombait sous la main. Nous discutions, notre mère nous demandant toujours plus d'informations sur Poudlard. Rapidement, la discussion tourna autour des Potter, maman demandant des informations sur cette famille célèbre dans le monde entier. Elle ne voulait pas commettre d'impair. Nous lui avions rétorqué que les Potter étaient une famille normale, dans la mesure où la magie était quelque chose de normale, évidemment. Ma sœur me demanda de l'aide pour faire sa valise et nous passions les deux heures suivantes à sélectionner les vêtements qu'Evania allait emporter. A 17h il fut temps de nous préparer pour notre premier Noël dans le monde sorcier. J'enfilai une robe verte très simple avec des ballerines noires. J'avais remonté mes cheveux en chignon et avait mis du mascara. Ma sœur, elle, portait une sublime robe bleue et avait détaché ses longs cheveux blonds. Nous étions prêtes à rejoindre comme dirait Evania, ma future belle-famille.

Pdv : James

Nous étions tous prêts à accueillir les Grant. Maman était super stressée à l'idée de recevoir une famille moldue sous son toit. Papa n'en menait pas large non plus, lui et les moldus ce n'était pas… comment dire… le grand amour. Al et Lily étaient excités. Quant à moi, derrière mon masque de personne qui n'en a rien à faire de recevoir des invités, j'étais tout aussi stressé que ma mère. En parlant d'elle, elle était entrains de donner des ordres aux elfes de maisons quand la sonnerie retentit. Je me levai brusquement et mon père sauta sur l'occasion pour me demander d'aller ouvrir, je m'offusquai et il prétendit que maman avait besoin d'aide. C'est d'un pas nonchalant que j'ouvris la porte. Mrs Grant se tenait devant moi, une fois les 3 femmes entrées et après les présentations, nous passions au salon. La mère d'Eva bavardait gaiement avec mes parents, Lily avait emmené Evania et Albus dans sa chambre pour jouer et moi, je me tenais raide comme un piquet sur le sofa. Eva c'était éloignée le plus possible. A 20h, nous prenions l'apéritif, jus de citrouille pour les moins de 17ans et whisky Pur-Feu pour les adultes. Les elfes s'étaient surpassés, ils avaient mélangé la gastronomie sorcière et Moldue. Eva avait rejoint sa sœur et discutait avec Lily. J'étais seul. Perdu dans mes réflexions je n'avais pas vu que Mrs Grant s'assoir.

- James, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Eva m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais.

- C'est vrai ! Dis-je d'un ton un peu plus enjoué que je ne l'aurai voulu.

- Elle t'aime bien…

- Je n'en serai pas si sûr, elle ne m'a pas approché depuis le début de la soirée…

- Eva est quelqu'un de fier. Elle n'accorde pas sa confiance à n'importe qui. Elle ne fera pas le premier pas… Tu es amoureux d'elle ?

- Je crois…

- Alors fonce !

Je mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, je me levai et rejoignis le groupe. Arrivé à leur hauteur, tout le monde de jeta des grands sourires. Tous ? Non, Eva, elle me lança un regard noir. Je lui souris bêtement et elle partit rejoindre les adultes. Je décidai de la suivre. Plus par esprit de contradiction que par envie. Elle fit demi-tour pour rejoindre les autres, parla brièvement à mon frère et s'aventura vers le couloir. Je la suivi.

- Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner aux toilettes Potter aussi ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment !

- Va te faire foutre… T'es lourd !

Penaud, je repartis. Une fois tout le monde rassemblé dans le salon, Kreattur vint prévenir que le dîner était servi. Nous nous installions selon l'ordre que ma mère avait établi et je me retrouvai face à Eva et encadré par Lily et Evania, lesquelles ne cessaient de discuter au-dessus de mon assiette. Eva parlait avec Albus et évitait soigneusement mon regard. De temps en temps, mon frère m'incluait dans la conversation et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Nous venions de passés au plat de résistance, quand Mrs Grant m'interpella :

- James, ma fille me parle beaucoup de ce qu'elle apprend et de ce qu'on dit d'elle, mais je n'aie jamais eut l'avis d'un de ces camarades. Dis-moi, comment est-elle ?

Les yeux d'Eva, me lançait des éclairs, je déglutis et je parvins à articuler, non sans difficulté :

- Eva est… une chic fille.

- Mais encore…

- Elle est une véritable bibliothèque ambulante et la meilleure en potion !

- Et socialement ?

- Elle est toujours avec Ashley et Elvira.

- Et les garçons ?

- Elle ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'elle produit.

J'avais fini cette dernière phrase en regardant Eva droit dans les yeux. Je m'attendais à une nouvelle question mais rien ne vint. Lily me chuchota à l'oreille : T'as réussi le test de ta future belle-mère. En guise de réponse, je lui assénai un léger coup de pied dans le tibia. A la fin du repas les parents montrèrent à la mère d'Eva leur bibliothèque et mon frère ma sœur ainsi qu'Evi partirent joués. Ils ne restaient plus qu'Eva et moi dans la pièce. Après un long silence, Eva prit la parole :

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Fais quoi ?

- Répondre à ma mère !

- Bah, parce que c'est poli.

- C'était sincère ?

- Quand je parle de toi, c'est toujours sincère.

- C'est vrai ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu… Enfin t'as… Je veux dire… Est-ce que tu ressens des…choses, pour moi ?

Pour réponse j'hochai lentement la tête. Je lui posai la même question et elle me répondit :

- Ça ne fonctionnera jamais. Nous deux je veux dire.

- T'as pas répondu à ma question !

- Je…Non, a voilà ma réponse !

Ce simple mot, me fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Eva se leva et partit, elle venait de me briser le cœur une fois de plus. Je restai assis, seul, avec la compagnie de Kreattur qui astiquait vigoureusement ses poêles. Quand les Grant partirent, je fis un signe de tête poli et, prétextant être fatigué, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, la première partie s'achève… On se retrouve dans une semaine avec un nouveau chapitre. Lisez ceci avec attention : le prochain chapitre fera un bon dans le temps de deux ans :<p>

-James et Eva rentre en 5ème année.

- Rose, Scorpius, Evania et Albus en 3ème année.

-Lily et Hugo entrent en 1ère année.

Voilà, je vous dit à bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou mes chers amis ! Alors, voilà, c'est reparti pour la nouvelle partie de cette fiction ! Au programme : de nouveaux personnages, de l'amour et une nouvelle menace (je ne vous dis pas laquelle, je vous laisse découvrir). **ATTENTION :** Cette partie est RADICALEMENT différente de la précédente. La première servait à placer le contexte (amitié, amour…). Même si la fiction est essentiellement basée sur la relation Eva /James, la nouvelle intrigue est là pour se concentrer sur Scorpius, Rose, Albus et Evania. J'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire. En attendant, voici un petit chapitre avec les points de vue de James et d'Eva, ainsi qu'un avis général sur les 3èmes années.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis en bas.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 :<span> Découverte fracassante et nouveau professeur.

Pdv : Eva

J'étais assise, avec les autres préfets dans le compartiment réservé, pour prendre note des nouvelles fonctions qui m'étaient attribuées. Car oui, cet été j'ai été nommée préfète. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que j'ai fait pendant les vacances… Eh bien pas grand-chose, sauf si vous considérez que passez mes jours et parfois mes nuits à étudier les livres de 5ème année destinés à la préparation des B.U.S.E.S est quelque chose de passionnant. Et maintenant, je suis là, assise avec mon homologue masculin qui n'est autre que… Marvin Wight, le meilleur ami de Potter. En parlant de Potter, je ne l'ai pas encore vu… Sûrement en train de préparé un coup tordu… Oh, pas qu'il m'ait manqué au contraire ! Je vais vous faire un rapide résumé de notre 4ème année : en un mot, I.G.N.O.R.A.N.C.E. Nous nous sommes purement et simplement ignorés. Bref ! Je n'ai pas envie de m'éternisée su son cas. Cette année j'avais la ferme intention de « désabrutiser » Potter. Mission impossible ? Sans doute. Un cerveau comme celui d'un Veracrasse est assez éloigné de celui d'un humain. Mais maintenant que je suis préfète, je dispose d'une arme contre Potter : la retenue.

Après un bon quart d'heure sur le rôle et les devoirs d'un préfet, je regagnai mon compartiment. Plus j'approchais, plus j'entendais les rires provenant du compartiment favoris de Potter et sa bande. Arrivée à leur hauteur, je mis mon masque de préfète et ouvris avec force la porte du compartiment. La chose que je vis me figea sur place. Olivia Spencer, une Poufsouffle de mon année, embrassai sous les sifflets des autres garçons, James Potter. Cette fille était une grande rousse aux yeux d'un bleu océan. A l'opposé de moi, autant physiquement que mentalement. Au-delà de son physique c'était une véritable peste et aussi intelligente qu'un Scrout à Pétard. James eut le temps de m'apercevoir. D'un pas rapide je sortis en claquant la porte. J'étais au bord des larmes. Soudain, je ressentis une pression sur mon poignet gauche, inutile de me retourner pour savoir qui c'était.

- Lâche-moi, Potter ! Criai-je avec force.

- Non.

- Lâche-moi !

- Alors c'est ça qui t'énerve ?

- De quoi ?

- Que je sois passé à autre chose !

- Absolument pas !

- Tu croyais quoi Eva !? Que j'allais attendre quelqu'un qui n'aurait peut-être jamais de sentiment pour moi !?

- Je … Je… Elle est stupide !

- Et alors ?

- Tu vaux mieux que ça !

- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de différent.

Nous étions, à présent face à face. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Ce fut lui qui rompu le contact visuel. Il se retourna et parti rejoindre ses amis. Je me retrouvai seule, les yeux larmoyant. Je partis au fond du train. Je n'avais pas le cœur à rejoindre mes amies… Si James voulait la guerre, il l'aurait. A ce jeu, j'étais la meilleure.

Pdv : James

Je regagnai mon compartiment, furieux. Pas après Eva, je ne pourrai jamais être en colère contre elle, mais contre moi. Comment est-ce que j'avais pu être assez bête pour essayer de la raisonner ? J'étais en couple ! Avec une fille conne certes, mais avec une jolie fille quand même ! Mes amis eurent la présence d'esprit de ne pas faire de remarque. Enfin pas tous, Olivia, elle recommençait à rire bêtement à chacune de mes paroles. Ce qu'elle pouvait être gonflante ! Le voyage se déroula sans autre évènement perturbateur. Une fois à Poudlard, la cérémonie de la Répartition commença et Hugo et Lily furent répartis à Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall prit la parole pour faire son traditionnel discours et elle annonça que le professeur Slughorn avait pris sa retraite. Le nouveau professeur de potion s'appelait Tom Gaunt. Bizarrement, ce nom me disait quelque chose mais je n'arrivai pas à me souvenir où je l'avais entendu. Le professeur était grand, avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux de la même couleur. Il portait un long costume très élégant. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle et je vis que la plupart des filles étaient en train de baver. La fin de la soirée arriva rapidement et je m'endormis en me disant que le lendemain allait être une longue journée.

Fin Pdv de James

Le soleil commençait à se lever quand Rose Weasley s'éveilla. Elle regarda en direction du lit de sa meilleure amie qui dormait toujours. Comme à son habitude Rose prit son oreiller et le lança sur Evania. Celle-ci grommela et s'extirpa lentement des couvertures.

- Alors, bien dormis ? Lui lança Rose.

- Tu es pénible Rosie, j'étais en train de rêver !

- Et de quoi ? Que ton prince venait te délivrer de ton cachot ?

- A peu près.

- En parlant de cachot on commence avec un double cours de potion.

- Ouiiiiii ! Pour une fois que je suis heureuse d'y aller ! Je sens que cette année je vais être plus attentive en potion !

- Evii tu es…

- Géniale, irréprochable, d'une grande bonté, d'une intelligence hors norme, belle. Ça va ou je continue ?

- J'allais dire exaspérante mais je vais ajouter avec des chevilles aussi grosses qu'un souaffle.

Scorpius et Albus attendait Rose et Evania depuis un bon quart d'heure quand les deux filles descendirent aussi excitée l'une que l'autre. Les deux garçons leurs demandèrent ce qui se passait, ce à quoi elles répondirent qu'elles avaient hâte d'aller en potion. Les quatre amis descendirent à la Grande Salle, et après un petit déjeuner bien consistant ils descendirent aux cachots. Les Gryffondors s'assirent par affinité et le cours commença. Les élèves étaient suspendus aux lèvres de leur professeur et quand la fin des deux heures arriva les élèves eurent du mal à décrocher de leurs chaises. Une fois remis de leurs émotions, ils quittèrent la salle encore sous le choc du regard du professeur Gaunt. Celui-ci apostropha Albus et Scorpius.

- Potter, Malefoy !

- Oui professeur ? Répondit Albus.

- Une menace plane sur Poudlard.

- Comment ça ? dit Scorpius.

- Potter, vous et vos amis courez un grave danger.

- Quoi ?! Attendez professeur…

Le professeur repartit et les quatre Gryffondors partirent pour leurs prochains cours, un peu sonné par les révélations de Gaunt.

* * *

><p>Voilà un petit chapitre d'introduction de la seconde partie. Alors que pensez-vous du nouveau professeur de potion ? D'Eva et James ? Répondez à ces questions svp, je ne suis pas très fière du prochain chapitre et je souhaite l'améliorer…<p>

A bientôt.


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou la compagnie ! Avant de démarrer un nouveau chapitre je veux juste préciser un truc en ce qui concerne les commentaires anonymes. Alors voilà tout commentaires anonymes n'est pas publiés sachez –le. Les commentaires qui concerne les tournures de phrase, l'orthographe… ne sont pas publiés mais ils sont gardés précieusement dans un dossier car ils servent lors des relectures (alors n'hésitez surtout pas à en laisser) en suite les « autres » sont publiés car ils parlent de points à développer… etc. Alors voilà, maintenant que j'ai fait cette mise au point je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9 :<span> Un prof bien étrange

Pdv : Rose

J'étais à la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver des informations sur notre professeur de potion car son nom me disait quelque chose et avec Evi (que j'avais réussie à embarquer dans mes recherches) nous épluchions les différents bouquins consacrés à la sorcellerie au 20ème siècle. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures quand Evi poussa son petit cri de souris, signe qu'elle avait découvert quelque chose.

- T'as découverts quoi ?

- Euh… C'est… Il est… balbutiait Evania

- Passe !

Je consultai rapidement l'ouvrage et mon expression se figea d'horreur. Notre professeur des potions avait un lien de parenté avec le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps : Voldemort. Je restai figée, ne sachant pas quoi faire, tandis qu'Evi lançait des regards frénétiques à droite et à gauche en se frottant les mains. Une fois sortie de mon état second je pris une plume et un parchemin et nota rapidement ce qui pouvait être utile. Cinq minutes plus tard nous avions regagné la salle commune. D'un pas rapide je rejoignis Al et Scorp qui était en train de faire une partie d'échec versions sorciers. Ma meilleure amie leur fit un rapide résumé de nos recherches et une fois le silence revenu mon cousin pris la parole :

- Rose t'es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

- Évidemment !

- Je vais prévenir mon père pour qu'il fasse des recherches sur les Gaunt.

- Attend Al, ne parle pas du prof de potion, invente un truc n'importe quoi mais fais attention à ce que tu dis !

- Rosie, les profs doivent être au courant. Et si ils l'on embauché c'est qu'ils ont confiance. Me fit remarquer Scorpius.

- Et s'ils sont sous Imperium ?

- Tu crois qu'une quinzaine de profs sous Imperium ce n'est pas reconnaissable ?!

- Bien, bien, OK, c'est bon ! Mais rappelez-vous de ce que Gaunt a dit ! Quelqu'un nous veut du mal !

- Supposons, si c'était vraiment lui qui voulait nous tuer, tu crois qu'il nous aurait avertis ?!

Je ne voulais pas m'emporter. Je choisis donc le repli stratégique dans mon dortoir. J'étais étendue sur mon lit, occupée à dresser un inventaire des menaces pouvant planer sur mes amis et moi. La liste était longue… Il y avait pour commencer les Mangemorts et c'était jusqu'alors ma meilleure piste, puisque mon oncle et mes parents avaient contribué à la chute du Seigneur de Ténèbres. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi voudrait-on faire du mal à Scorpius ? Son père et ses grands-parents paternel avaient été du côté de Voldemort. J'avais aussi la piste des Gobelins. Après tout, ils n'avaient toujours pas digéré le cambriolage dont ils avaient été victimes il y a près de vingt ans. Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que Scorpius pouvait avoir là-dedans ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai couchée mais toujours est-il qu'Evi vint me chercher pour aller dîner. Nous étions arrivés dans la Grande Salle et je fis signe à mes camarades que James devait être prévenu ainsi que Lily. Nous nous asseyons donc à leurs côtés et je pris la parole :

- James, on doit te parler. Lui intimai-je

- A propos de quoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux la rousse ? Si tu veux parler à mon Jamesinouchet, tu devras me passer sur le corps ! Me dit sèchement Olivia.

- OLIVIA FERME-LA ! Lui répliqua James. Alors qu'est ce qui a ? Me sollicita mon cousin une fois que sa copine fut partie.

- Pas ici, mais emmène Lily… et Hugo aussi. ?

- C'est grave à ce point ?!

Nous hochâmes la tête. Vingt-Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions rassemblés dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Au moins personne ne nous dérangeraient. Nous résumions rapidement l'avertissement de Gaunt et ce que nous avions appris de sa généalogie. Pour une fois James ne chercha pas à me couper la parole. Une fois notre discours finit, un grand blanc apparut, interrompus quelques minutes plus tard par Lily qui fondit en sanglot.

- Lil' qu'est qui a ? demanda Albus

- On…On…On va tous mourir ! gémissait Lily.

- Mais non, on va trouver une solution, quoi ? Aucune idée mais on va trouver. Lui assurai-je avec aplomb.

- Pour l'instant on va attendre la réponse de ton père Al. Dit Scorpius.

A peine Scorpius eut –il finit de parler que la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit dans une grand fracas, laissant apparaître Eva.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?!

- Et toi ? lui répondit froidement James.

- Je te signale Potter que je suis préfète et qu'aujourd'hui c'est ma ronde donc j'ai le droit…

- Oui, bon vas-y ! Combien ? dit James en lui coupant la parole

- De quoi ?

- Combien tu nous donnes d'heure de colle Grant ?

- Euh...Eh bien… Je… Aucune si vous me donnez une raison valable qui explique votre présence dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde !

- Eh bien, ma chère sœur, nous sommes tous réunis en ce lieu., pour mener notre enquête sur notre professeur bien aimé de potion, qui a un lien de parenté avec le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Répliqua Evi, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Voldemort ?!

- Non, mon chat !

- Attendez, vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez ? Gaunt, c'est un nom courant de le monde sorcier, non ?

En guise de réponse et d'un signe de tête de droite à gauche nous lui apprenons que Gaunt n'était pas courant ni Angleterre, ni ailleurs. Eva bien que préfète, était décidée à apporter son aide à notre enquête.

- Bon, par où on commence ? demanda-t-elle.

- Aucune idée, après tout, Rose et toi, vous êtes les plus intelligentes du groupe. Lui dit James

Eva rougit légèrement, mais ne commenta pas. Al, Scorp, Hugo, Lily, Evi et moi nous observions discrètement. Décidément, ces deux-là finiraient en couple, un jour ou l'autre. Il n'y avait bien qu'eux pour ne pas voir qu'ils étaient fais l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

><p>Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez me tuer et me dire que ce chapitre est nul, sans intérêt…Lâchez-vous ! Mais promis, je me rattraperai sur le prochain !<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou mes chers lecteurs ! Et c'est repartit pour un nouveau chapitre ! Un petit James /Eva (ça fait longtemps) sur un fond d'enquête ! Allez, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong> La vengeance est un plat qui se mange glacé…

Le week-end était enfin arrivé et les élèves se préparaient pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Tous ? Non… un petit groupe d'irréductible Gryffondor siégeait tranquillement dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. En effet, les Potter, les Weasley, le Malefoy et les deux filles Grant planifiaient une opération anéantissement du professeur Gaunt.

- Alors Grant des idées ? demanda James

- Ce n'est pas moi, Potter, qui suis douée pour élaborer des plans sans se faire repérer par le corps enseignant ! répliqua sèchement Eva.

- Tu viens de me faire un compliment ?! Par Merlin, venant de toi, c'est beaucoup trop !

- Bon quand vous aurez fini de vous battre on pourrait peut-être avancer sur le plan ! s'offusqua Rose

- Jusqu'alors on n'a pas d'idée et on a quatre heures pour mettre à exécution le plan, qu'on n'a toujours pas trouvé comme la gentiment fait remarquer Rosie ! s'exaspérait Al.

Les remarques eurent pour effet de faire taire les deux cinquième année. Soudain la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et Marvin, le meilleur ami de l'aîné Potter fit son apparition. Les autres Gryffondor présent interrogèrent James du regard et celui-ci révéla qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de plan réussi sans son meilleur ami. Les autres eurent besoins de quelques minutes supplémentaires pour s'habituer au nouveau venu et pour lui résumer la situation. Seul Eva observait Marvin avec une grande attention. Elle réfléchissait. Elle l'avait trouvé son idée de vengeance.

- Marvin, je peux te voir une seconde ? demanda la jeune femme

- Euh, ouais… C'est à propos de quoi ? répondit Wright

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais très doué pour la DCFM et je bute sur une question. Expliqua la demoiselle.

- Moi, aussi, je suis doué! répliqua James en s'emportant légèrement.

- Oui, mais je ne t'aime pas Potter ! contredit Eva.

Puis la jeune fille sortit, talonnée par Marvin. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une classe vide et Eva prit la parole :

- Tu détestes Olivia.

- Euh… Non.

- C'est pas une question, c'est une affirmation !

- C'est pas que je l'aime pas, c'est…

- Oh Wright, c'est bon, j'ai bien vu ta tête quand elle est avec James !

- Bon Ok, je la porte pas dans mon cœur, mais en quoi ça te concerne ?

- Tu veux te débarrasser d'elle ?

- …Ouais…

- Alors, j'ai un plan : Cette fille me déteste et je sais que James et encore amoureux de moi, Al me l'a dit.

- Si tu me dis que tu veux rendre jaloux James alors là, c'est vraiment pas compliqué ! Mais Eva tu ne portes pas James dans ton cœur… et je refuse de faire souffrir mon ami, en plus je vois vraiment pas ce que vient faire Olivia là-dedans.

- J'aime James ! Simplement… c'est compliqué… En ce qui concerne Olivia, elle me voit comme une rivale et si j'arrive à faire comprendre à James qu'entre nous… Tu vois quoi… Il rompra avec la peste !

- Ok, je veux bien t'aider, mais faudra que tu m'explique ton plan et ce que tu ressens pour James ainsi que mon rôle dans tout ça.

- Bien, je pensais à…

- A…

- On pourrait faire croire qu'on est en couple ?

La remarque surpris Marvin dans un premier temps. Puis un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. La brune lui demanda ce qui le faisait rire et il lui répondit que trop trainé avec James l'a déridait et qu'elle allait finir par se faire remplacer au poste de préfète. Ils mirent tout d'abord au point un plan et satisfait, ils repartirent vers les toilettes.

- Et dans tout ça, je gagne quoi ? sollicita Marvin

- Et bien tu auras plus Olivia sur le dos, mais moi !

- Tu parles d'une différence !

- Eh !

- Je déconne ! Je t'aime bien tu sais !

- …

- C'est pas à cause que James ne t'appréciais pas que moi c'était pareil !

Et ce fut dans la joie et la bonne humeur que les deux complices regagnèrent leur QG.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que son meilleur ami et sa collègue (ou peu importe ce qu'elle représentait) étaient partis. Intérieurement James bouillonnait, son ami savait très bien qu'Eva c'était chasse gardée. Bien que sortir avec Olivia pouvait prêter à confusion. Olivia, une petite explication s'imposait. Pourquoi était-il sortit avec elle ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment… Pour oublier Eva c'était certain, sa copine n'avait aucun point commun avec la brune. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut même pas que la porte s'était ouverte et que son ami s'était assis à côté de lui. D'un regard, James fit comprendre à Marvin qu'une petite explication s'imposait et d'un signe de tête Wright lui fit savoir que ce serait pour plus tard. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, les suggestions concernant l'anéantissement de Gaunt fusèrent :

- On a qu'à le jeter dans le lac noir ! dit Evania

- Mieux, l'enfermer dans le placard à balai ! renchérit Scorpius

- Vous êtes bien gentil les amis, mais nous on a une vrai idée ! exposa James

- Eh bien Potter, puisque tu te trouves plus malin que les autres, vas-y on t'écoute. Répliqua Eva

- On pensait lui soutirer des infos.

- Et comment tu veux qu'on fasse James on n'a pas de Veritaserum. se désola Al

- Non, mais dans son bureau, il doit y avoir des infos.

- Et comment tu veux qu'on y entre ?

- Lily… On dispose d'une cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du Maraudeur, rien de plus simple !

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ? demanda Hugo

- Je propose que Rose et Al s'infiltre dans le bureau, tandis que moi et Marvin on s'occupera de faire le guet ! expliqua James

- Et nous ! demandèrent les autres

- Deux d'entre vous se poste à l'entrée du château et deux autres s'occupent de Peeves !

- Eva ? Tu devrais patrouiller dans les couloirs pour surveillé qu'aucune personne ne viendra perturber le plan. Dit Marvin

- D'accord ! Vous êtes prêts !

- Oui !

- Alors c'est parti !

Et c'est ainsi que la joyeuse troupe se rendit vers leur poste d'observation.

* * *

><p>Alors voilà, le plan, prochain chapitre (plus long je vous assure) sur l'infiltration du bureau de Gaunt ! Alors laissez une petite review !<p>

A la semaine prochaine.


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou, les amis voilà un nouveau chapitre. Tant qu'on y est je voudrais remercier Barbiemustdie et valentine2905 pour leurs reviews, c'est toujours bien de lire des avis constructifs et gentils ! Bon allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 11<span> :** disputes, découvertes et premier baiser

- Tais-toi Al et cherche ! s'exclama Rose

- Mais il y a plein de trucs ici, ça va nous prendre des heures ! s'offusqua Albus

- Bon toi tu prends la bibliothèque de Gaunt et moi le bureau !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? se lamentait le garçon

- Oh Al, apprend à te débrouiller !

Rose se dirigea vers le bureau et commença à ouvrir les tiroirs, dans les premiers elle trouva les devoirs non corrigé des 3ème, 5èmes et 7ème années. Dans un autre elle tomba sur les devoirs qu'ils avaient rendus la semaine passée. Curieuse, elle chercha son devoir, Optimal, yes ! Elle continua et tomba sur celui d'Albus.

- Al t'as eu D, sur ton devoir !

- Quoi ! Mais j'avais réussi l'intro !

- Ouais mais en l'occurrence, le développement est plus important que l'introduction dans un devoir ! Bon alors, du nouveau ?

- Bah… Il y a des livres…

- C'est le principe d'une bibliothèque, Albus… soupira la rousse

Les recherches reprirent et se fut au bout d'une heure que les observations s'avérèrent concluantes.

- Rose vient voir.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a une pièce cachée.

- Hein ?!

Rose débarqua en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire « baguette ». En effet, une pièce était apparue derrière une des bibliothèques. Rose et Albus entrèrent et ils virent, à leur plus grande stupéfaction, des chaudrons remplis de liquides de couleurs différentes, des notes et des livres de magie noire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait Al ?

- Euh… On prend des échantillons et je demande à mon père de les faire analyser ?!

- Bonne idée. Moi je recopie, ce qui peut être utile et je prends des bouquins.

- T'es au courant que c'est du vol !

- Oh… On s'en fiche !

* * *

><p>Dans les mêmes temps devant la porte du bureau du professeur de potions, James et Marvin était en train de faire une bataille explosive :<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Eva et toi ? demanda James

- Rien !

- Oh, arrête… J'ai bien vu comment tu la regarde !

- Et en quoi ça te concerne James ? Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ! J'ai le droit de sortir avec, si ça me chante ! Et t'as rien à me dire !

- Pas si tu la fais souffrir !

- Et toi tu penses que tu ne lui fais pas du mal en sortant avec Olivia !

- Mais, Eva me déteste !

- Donc, TU N'AS RIEN À DIRE !

Les deux garçons se faisaient face. James les poings serrés, Marvin dans la même position, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- Ce n'est pas à cause que je suis avec une autre fille que je n'ai pas le droit de protéger Eva !

- Mais la protéger de quoi James, Eva est une grande fille capable de se défendre seule ! Elle n'a pas besoin du fils d'Harry Potter !

Ce fut la réplique de trop pour James, il empoigna Marvin par le col de sa chemise, le plaqua contre un mur et lui asséna une magnifique droite. Marvin resta un moment assommé par le choc. Puis après avoir repris ses esprits il renchérit. Sauf qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un attrapeur, James avait prévu que Marvin allait riposter, il esquiva agilement le poing de son ami et le colla contre le sol. S'en suivit une bagarre entre les deux amis.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'Eva arriva, une fois le choc passé, elle sépara les deux garçons, Marvin avait le nez en sang quand à James, un magnifique cocard ornait son œil droit. La jeune fille demanda une explication, mais cela eut pour effet de provoquer une nouvelle joute verbale entre les deux adolescents.

Trop occupé à se disputer, ils n'entendirent pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Quand Eva aperçut la silhouette, elle fit signe à James et Marvin de se taire, ce qu'ils firent tandis ce qu'un homme apparaissait au bout du couloir. James se précipita sur la carte du Maraudeur et vit que le point qui approchait correspondait au professeur Gaunt. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de prévenir Albus et Rose. Le professeur de potion se tenait devant eux.

- Potter, Wight et Grant. Que faites-vous ici ? Je pensais que vous seriez à Pré-Au-Lard.

- Nous vous cherchions ! s'exclama Eva

- C'est pour…

- Nous n'avons pas bien compris la question quatre du devoir que vous nous avez donnez !

Les deux garçons opinèrent vigoureusement et le professeur les invita à entrer dans son bureau.

- NON ! s'exclamèrent les trois adolescents

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je suis claustrophobe ! s'écria Eva

James et Marvin dévisagèrent la jeune fille mais celle-ci resta parfaitement impassible. Ne cherchant pas plus loin, Gaunt leur expliqua la question et il les congédia sans plus de manière. Les trois ados, une fois à l'abri, se regardèrent et Marvin fut le premier à réagir:

- Albus et Rose, on les a complètement oubliés !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait on ne va pas les laisser à l'intérieur ?

- T'inquiète Al et Rose vont très bien s'en sortir sans notre aide !

- Potter ce sont ton frère et ta cousine !

- Wright, connaissant ma cousine, elle à certainement mis au point un plan, ils vont s'en sortir, j'ai confiance en eux ! Au faite Eva, c'est vrai t'es claustrophobe ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé pour nous sortir de là !

- Eh bien ça a marché, merci !

- De rien James !

* * *

><p>Rose et Al étaient encore dans la pièce cachée quand ils entendirent la porte du bureau se refermer. Ils se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires, se couvrirent de la cape d'invisibilité puis sortirent de la pièce. Malheureusement, dans la précipitation, Albus fit tomber un chaudron. Le bruit fit arriver avec une rapidité déconcertante le professeur Gaunt. Les deux cousins sortirent discrètement de la salle d'expérience et se cachèrent dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Gaunt inspecta rapidement la salle, puis retourna dans son bureau en verrouillant le labo et la bibliothèque.<p>

- Mince, on est coincé ! chuchota Rose

- Comment est-ce qu'on va sortir ? On ne peut pas déverrouiller la porte sans se faire repérer ! répliqua Albus

- …Parfait, nous avançons ! s'écria Gaunt

- C'était quoi ça ?!

- Chut Al !

Albus se tut et les deux cousins se collèrent à la porte, pour écouter :

- J'ai un moyen de pression sur l'aîné Potter… Eva Grant… Non, ils ne soupçonnent rien… Bien Mr Lestrange, j'ai aussi dans mon viseur le fils Malefoy….Je vous tiens au courant… Au revoir, Harry Potter va payer pour avoir tué mon oncle !

Les deux troisièmes années se regardèrent. Le brun avait le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure et la rousse était d'une pâleur à faire peur.

- Rosie, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

- Par la fenêtre ! On est au-dessus de la remise avec un Accio un peut arriver à avoir un balai !

Avec une extrême prudence, ils se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre, Rose visa la remise et prononça la formule, aussitôt un vieux Brossdur 5 fit son apparition. Albus monta sur le balai suivit de Rose. Le trajet jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch dura quelques minutes, le Brossdur commençait à se fatiguer. Albus comprit soudain pourquoi depuis deux ans, on autorisait les élèves de première année à posséder un balai, ceux de l'école n'était plus aussi fiable qu'avant ! Une fois sur la terre ferme, les deux cousins s'empressèrent de rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor.

Une fois en haut, ils trouvèrent toutes les personnes participant au plan. Ils furent rapidement assaillis de questions. Albus fit signe à tout le monde de se taire et il raconta les découvertes qu'ils avaient faites.

- Quoi, comment ça Gaunt et le neveu de Voldemort, il était enfant unique !

- Ce n'est pas important ça James ! le rabroua Scorpius. On veut nous tuer, on s'en contre fiche de ce qu'est Gaunt par rapport à Voldemort !

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On alerte ton père Al ? demanda Evania

- Je ne sais pas…

- Albus, on doit prévenir papa, c'est le seul qui puisse faire quelque chose ! dit Lily qui était jusque-là muette.

- C'est bientôt les vacances, on en parlera avec papa à ce moment-là…

- Bon… Après ces découvertes passionnantes, vous avez entendu que l'école organise un bal avant les vacances de Noël ? fit remarquer Evi

- Génial… Je vais devoir me taper la honte avec l'autre cruche ! gémis James

- Pourquoi, tu ne casses pas avec si tu ne l'aime pas Potter ? demanda Eva

- Je romps avec elle, si tu viens au bal avec moi !

- Désolé, j'y vais avec Marvin ! N'est-ce pas Marvin !

- Oui, si tu veux…

Ne voulant pas provoquer d'esclandre James monta dans le dortoir. Puis ce fut autour de Lily et Hugo de sortir, prétextant des devoirs à faire. Scorpius et Rose partirent de la salle commune, la rousse devait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque et Scorpius avait décidé de l'accompagner. Evania et Albus sortirent faire une partie d'échec dans la Grande Salle, tandis ce que Marvin et Eva restèrent assis sur les fauteuils.

- Pourquoi vous vous battiez avec James tout à l'heure ?

- A ton avis ?

- M…Moi ?

- Hum…

- Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça ! A cause de mes idées idiotes tu vas perdre ton meilleur ami…

- Bah… Tu devrais aller au bal avec James.

- Tu crois…

- Ouais, mon meilleur ami me manque… Tu sais James n'est plus le même depuis deux ans, il aime de moins en moins faire des blagues aux Serpentard. Eva tu l'aimes, tout le monde le sait, il n'y a que vous deux pour ne pas vous en rendre compte !

- … Je crois que t'as raison ! Merci Marvin !

La jeune fille se leva et pris la direction du dortoir des garçons. Elle frappa à la porte et entra. James était allongé sur son lit. Eva s'assis et secoua légèrement le brun, celui-ci grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te demander si tu me pardonne…

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir utilisé Marvin pour te rendre jaloux et te demander si tu voulais aller au bal avec moi ?

- … Tu veux aller… au bal… avec moi ?

- Oui…

- Tu me déteste Eva…

En guise de dénégation, la jeune femme se pencha doucement sur James, leurs visages n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, ce fut Eva qui les combla. James fut surpris de l'initiative de la jeune fille, mais il se laissa faire, après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas envie. Le temps sembla se figer, les deux amoureux paraissaient seul au monde se fut James qui rompit le contact au bout de quelques minutes :

- On devrait descendre…

- Oui, on devrait…

Et Eva recolla ses lèvres contre celle de James.

* * *

><p>Et voilà un long chapitre de plus de 2000 mots (un exploit pour moi) et sa y est je me suis enfin décidée à mettre James et Eva ensemble ! L'enquête aussi avance…<p>

Je voudrai remercier tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, ceux qui la suive et ceux qui la commentent. Sans vous, il y aurait longtemps que cette fiction serait abandonnée ! Alors voilà n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Perso, ce chapitre est mon préféré, j'en suis super fière et j'espère que vous l'avez aimé…

Une dernière chose, ma cousine Roxanne m'a chargé d'écrire la suite des fics car pour des raisons personnelles elle ne peut plus écrire, donc voilà, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 12 !

**Chapitre 12 :** Prête pour le bal !

Le week-end précédant le bal de Noël avait été particulièrement chargé pour les filles de Poudlard. Chaque demoiselle voulait être parfaite et c'est pour cette raison que les boutiques de mode de Pré-au-Lard, c'étaient retrouvées bondées. Seul les élèves ayant effectués ou effectuant leur troisième année pouvaient y participer. Cet après-midi-là, Eva, Evania et Rose discutaient gaiement autour d'une bière au beurre au Trois Balais.

- Alors avec qui vous y allez ?

- Moi, un garçon de Serdaigle m'a demandé. dit Evania

- Et t'as accepté ? demanda Rose

- Non !

- Pourquoi ? répliqua Eva

- Il n'est pas assez bien pour moi !

- Oh, je rêve…

- Sache ma chère sœur, que ce Serdaigle, passe son temps le nez dans les bouquins ! Il ne rigole pas, il ne sourit quasiment jamais… Bref, une véritable source d'ennui !

- Eh bien, t'as passé ton temps à l'observer… Fit remarquer Rose

- Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ?! J'écoute, j'observe, je pose des questions, résultat : je comprends plus vite que les autres. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça Eva, que je ne cesse de te répéter que James et raide dingue de toi ! Quand est-ce que tu vas te réveiller !

Cette remarque fit rougir la brune, mais Evi et Rose ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Les deux filles s'étaient lancées dans un débat concernant le plaisir que pouvait provoquer la lecture.

- Et toi Rose, c'est qui, ton cavalier ? interrogea Evania

- Scorpius…

- Qui ?

- SCORPIUS ! répéta la jeune fille

- Pas étonnant ! répliqua la blonde

- Et pourquoi ?!

- Oh, pour rien…

- Et toi Eva, tu y va avec qui ? s'empressa de questionner Rose

- Euh… Eh bien… C'est, James. finit par avouer la brune.

- Quoi ! Et tu comptais le dire quand ?! s'offusqua sa sœur.

- Moins fort les filles, Ashley et Elvira ne sont pas encore au courant.

- Au courant de quoi ? demanda une voix

Les trois filles se retournèrent et virent que les deux amies d'Eva avaient franchis le seuil de la porte. Eva, balbutia quelques mots, Rose s'éclipsa aux toilettes, talonnée d'Evania.

- Alors, on t'écoute. dit Ashley en prenant une chaise

- Qu'est ce que tu as de si important à nous dire ? répliqua Elvira

- Oh… Vous avez gagné ! Je vais au bal avec James.

- James ! Le James Potter ! s'étonnèrent les deux filles

- Oui, lui-même ! Pourquoi, c'est si étonnant ?

- Euh…Un peu quand même ! Et vous…vous…

- Sortez ensemble ? termina Elvira

- …Oui, on sort ensemble.

- GENIAL !s'exclamèrent les deux amies

C'est ainsi que Eva Grant se surpris à se demander, qu'elle mouche l'avait piquée quand elle s'était assise dans le même compartiment qu'Ashley et Elvira. Pendant que ses deux amies échangeaient les derniers potins, Eva se perdit dans le souvenir du vrai premier baisé que James et elle avait échangé. Il devait être aux alentours de 5heures quand les filles regagnèrent le château. Une fois dans la salle commune les trois amies avaient transformé leur chambre en un véritable podium de défilé ! Elvira fut la première à montrer sa robe : fuchsia, avec un bustier serti de pierres qui brillaient comme des diamants. La couleur faisait ressortir ses longs cheveux blonds. Ashley prit la suite de sa meilleure amie : une robe Lila avec des bretelles croisées dans le dos, elle tourna sur elle-même, heureuse que ses amies l'adorent ! Evania avait choisis une robe rose poudrée avec de longues manches, quant à rose une sublime robe verte émeraude à manche courte. Eva fut la dernière à montrer sa trouvaille : noire, le haut était en dentelle, ses épaules étaient dégagées. La robe épousait ses formes mai n'était absolument pas moulante. Sublime ! C'était le mot qui convenait. Le lendemain était le grand jour et chaque fille s'endormit, des sourires sur le bout de leurs lèvres.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, une effervescence liée au bal se faisait ressentir dans les couloirs. Tout le monde parlait de la soirée. Les filles jacassaient quant aux garçons, ils semblaient plus ou moins blasés. La nouvelle, comme quoi Eva Grant et James Potter allaient au bal ensemble s'était rependue telle une trainée de poudre ! Ce jour-là les professeurs avaient eu énormément de mal à calmer les élèves. Seule une personne du corps enseignants semblait ravie de la soirée… Assis à son bureau, dans les cachots, le professeur Gaunt paraissait joyeux.<p>

Cet aujourd'hui Rodolphus… J'ai tout prévu… Avant c'est évident !... Personne ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit !... Au revoir.

Tom Gaunt préparait tranquillement sa vengeance : ce soir c'était décidé, il enlèverait Eva Grant.

* * *

><p>Voilà, chapitre hyper court et pas très intéressant, je sais. Je me rattrape sur le prochain juré. J'ai été très malade cette semaine, donc pas hyper dispo pour écrire un chapitre. Je tenais quand même à le publier.<p>

Allez à la semaine prochaine.


	13. Chapter 13

Une petite journée de retard, je sais… Mais ça valait le coup non ? Encore merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13<span> : Le bal de Noël

- Evi, passe-moi la brosse !

- Vous êtes sûre que ça ne fait pas trop ?

- Mais où est mon bracelet ?

En cette veille des vacances, l'agitation régnait dans les dortoirs de Poudlard, enfin plus particulièrement dans les dortoirs des filles. Le bal allait bientôt commencer et chaque demoiselle se pressait autour des miroirs. C'était LE soir ! La soirée la plus attendue depuis le début de l'année. Les filles étaient surexcitées. Il n'y avait qu'Eva qui semblait plus stressée qu'à l'ordinaire. L'ambiance, dans la chambre, l'étouffait. Les filles ne cessaient de crier de se pousser et de tourner en rond.

N'y tenant plus, Eva sortit du dortoir. Elle était déjà prête depuis une demi-heure et même si sa sœur, qui avait vu son aînée prendre la direction de la sortie, tentait de la retenir en disant que James ne devait pas la voir dans sa robe avant l'heure, Eva gagna le trou du portrait. Elle regarda sa montre, il était 7h20. Le bal ne commençait que dans une heure. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. La neige avait fondu et Eva ne risquait pas d'attraper froid, elle avait pris une cape.

Arrivée à mi-chemin, elle n'avait, finalement, pas très envie d'aller dehors. Elle s'assit sur un banc et se perdit dans ses pensées. Est-ce que James l'aimait vraiment ? Selon les dires d'Evania, le doute n'était pas possible et Eva savait que sa sœur ne se trompait jamais dans ce genre de situation. Elle avait un sixième sens. La relation entre James et elle était secrète jusqu'à présent… Après ce soir, elle ne le serait plus, et ça Eva n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête… Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le mur.

* * *

><p>Le professeur Gaunt était dans son bureau, il s'apprêtait à mettre son plan en action ! Il avait tout préparé ! La seule difficulté qu'il allait probablement rencontrer, était de persuader Eva Grant de le suivre et encore un simple Imperium devrait résoudre la situation. Il sortit de son bureau, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas, qu'une silhouette retint son attention. Il s'approcha et remarqua que sa cible se tenait devant lui. Elle était là, seule, innocente, insouciante… Il s'avança et s'assit à côté d'elle :<p>

- Eh bien, miss Grant que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous ne devriez pas être en train de vous préparer ?

- Je… J'avais besoin d'air…

- Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?

- Ou…Oui professeur.

- Vous êtes bien pâle. Venez dans mon bureau, j'ai quelques rafraichissements. Et qu'y a-t-il de mieux que de partager avec une des meilleurs élèves.

- C'est… c'est gentil, mais James m'attend et…

- Suivez-moi !

Eva tressaillit, elle ne devait pas le suivre, il était dangereux. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une échappatoire et vite.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur mais James va s'inquiéter et…

- Impero !

Eva n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses mouvements, elle suivait le professeur. Une fois dans son bureau, il rompit le sortilège, verrouilla la porte et prit la baguette de la jeune fille.

- Asseyez-vous ! lui ordonna-t-il

Eva s'exécuta. Le professeur la bâillonna et d'un simple geste, fit apparaître des lianes qui emprisonnèrent la jeune sorcière.

- Maintenant, voyons voir combien de temps, Potter va mettre pour venir te sauver !

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps-là, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor…<p>

- C'est l'heure, on y va ? s'exclama Evania

- Allez ! renchérit Rose

Les deux filles descendirent et rejoignirent leurs cavaliers.

- Eva n'est pas avec vous ? demanda James

- Non, je pensais qu'elle serait avec toi. répliqua Evi, elle est sorti toute à l'heure…

- Vous pensez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? dit Scorpius

- James, va chercher la carte !

- Al, c'est toi qui l'a !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Albus s'empressa de monter les marches qui menaient au dortoir. Il réapparut quelques instants plus tard avec l'objet. Il prononça la phrase qui permettait de l'ouvrir et ils se rassemblèrent autour. Des centaines de petits points figuraient à présent sur le parchemin jauni.

- Là, elle est dans le bureau de…

- Dans le bureau de qui Rose ? dit Scorpius

- Gaunt. répondit-elle d'une voix blanche

- J'y vais ! sortit James

- Mais t'es malade, tu vas te faire tuer ! s'emporta Albus

- Et si je ne fais rien, c'est Eva qui va se faire tuer !

Et James partit munit de la carte du Maraudeur.

- Je vais prévenir McGonagall ! réagit Rose

- Je viens avec toi ! ajouta Scorpius

Et les deux amis partirent. Il ne restait plus qu'Evania et Albus.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Evania

- Je vais aider James, tu viens ?

- Evidemment ! Je ne tiens pas à retrouver ma sœur en mille morceaux !

Albus esquissa un sourire et les deux compères sortirent. Ils venaient de passer la porte du 5ème étage quand une armure s'effondra. Peeves fit alors son apparition.

- Mais c'est le petit Potter piqué et blondinette ! Qu'est que vous faites là vous devriez être au bal !

- Dégage Peeves, on n'a pas de temps à perdre !

- Mais je sais ! Vous êtes ici, pour une séance de bécotage ! Potty et blondinette sont en couple ! Potty et blondinette sont en couple ! chantonnait Peeves

- Super, bon on fait quoi, le passage est bloqué ?

- On fait le tour !

- Evi !

- Oui !

- On va s'en doute mourir, alors je voulais te dire…

- Quoi ?

- Tu mérites ta place chez Gryffondor, t'es pas une idiote ! ceux qui le disent sont simplement jaloux !

Et les deux jeunes gens poursuivirent leur route. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils se rendirent à l'évidence qu'ils s'étaient perdus…

- Mais enfin, ça fait trois ans qu'on est dans ce château ! Comment on a pu se perdre ?! se plaignait Evania.

- Si seulement on avait la carte du Maraudeur…

* * *

><p>Dans le bureau de Gaunt…<p>

- Alors Eva, à ton avis, faut-il que je tue ton ami tout de suite ou que je le torture avant…

- …

- Tu as raison, la torture c'est mieux.

- …

- Non, en fait je pense que… Oh et puis tu verras, ce sera mon cadeau de Noël !

* * *

><p>James courrait dans les couloirs, il avait les yeux rivés sur les points qui représentaient Eva et Gaunt. Le point du professeur bougeait de long en large alors que celui d'Eva était immobile. Ce pouvait-il qu'Eva soit… Non, impossible. Cette pensée fit courir James encore plus vite. Il ne s'aperçut pas de la silhouette qui arrivait à sa hauteur et qui le percuta de plein fouet.<p>

- James, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Marvin, je suis pressé là !

- Y'a un problème ?

Marvin, n'eut pas besoin de réponse pour comprendre que le professeur de potion venait d'entrer en action, l'air affolé de son meilleur ami lui suffisait.

- Je viens avec toi !

Il fallut moins de dix minutes pour que les deux garçons débarquent dans le bureau du professeur Gaunt. Le maître des potions se retourna et d'un coup de baguette détacha Eva. Celle-ci, sauta de la chaise et courut se réfugier dans les bras de James, enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. En effet, le professeur Gaunt leva sa baguette et s'écria :

- Endoloris !

Eva s'effondra et commença à se tordre de douleur et à crier. James leva sa baguette et tenta de désarmer Gaunt, celui-ci stoppa le sort d'un simple mouvement de baguette. D'un regard, James et Marvin tentèrent de stupefixer le professeur. Encore une fois, l'homme stoppa les sorts.

- Vous me fatiguez… Incarcerem !

James se trouva propulsé à terre, des chaînes l'entourant. Marvin subit le même sort quelques instants plus tard. Les deux garçons tentèrent tant bien que mal de se dégager. D'un air mauvais Gaunt se dirigea vers Eva, il pointa sa baguette et s'écria :

- Avada Ked…

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Gaunt lui échappa et atterrit dans la main d'Albus. Evi s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers le professeur et elle pointa sa baguette si vite que le professeur n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

- Stupéfix !

Le sort était d'une telle puissance que le professeur voltigea à l'autre bout de la pièce et passa au travers de la fenêtre.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Professeur McGonagall !

- Potter, Grant et Wight qu'est-ce que... Où est monsieur Gaunt ?

Albus désigna la fenêtre d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers son frère qu'il libéra du sortilège.

- Potter, vous devriez accompagner miss Grant à l'infirmerie. Vous devriez tous y allez aussi. Miss Weasley, Monsieur Malefoy restez ici, j'ai encore quelques questions à vous poser. Je vais prévenir vos familles aussi.

Les adolescents se regardèrent et déglutirent, leurs parents allaient débarquer et cela ne présageait rien de bon pour eux… Ils finirent par sortir. James souleva Eva avec précaution, elle était encore inconsciente. Tout le monde sortit et pris la direction de l'infirmerie. Ils étaient encore sous le choc, pour arriver à parler.

* * *

><p>A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre…<p>

PS : J'adore les reviews :p


End file.
